


Corrupted

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-02
Updated: 2001-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You corrupted my morals so you could have sex with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I read it onlist or just online, but I know someone said they'd like to see Clark seduce Lex, so I gave it a shot. Don't forget to feed the author.

## Corrupted

by Perpetual Motion

<http://www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna>

* * *

Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to the WB and DC, and I just have my merry way with them and let it be. 

Author's 

Corrupted  
By Perpetual Motion 

Lex sat in a chair by his bed and watched Clark sleep. ~I'm a very, very, _very_ bad man.~ 

Clark rolled over and opened his eyes; a sleepy smile going across is face as he focused on Lex. "Hey." 

~And I don't give a damn.~ "Good morning." 

"What time is it?" 

"Around nine." Lex stood up and walked over to slide into bed next to Clark. "Your parents are probably worried." 

"They went into Metropolis for a cattle auction. They won't be back until tomorrow." 

"Won't they call?" 

Clark gave a one-shouldered shrug as he slid an arm around Lex's mid-section and pulled him closer. "Nah. They trust me." 

"I don't know why." 

"Just because I spent last night seducing you doesn't mean I make a regular habit out of it. If I don't answer the phone, Mom and Dad assume I'm either doing my chores or in town." 

Lex smiled. "You're confused, Clark. My memory states I seduced you." 

"Did you?" 

"Yes." 

Clark lowered his lashes and blushed. When he spoke, his voice was almost halting. "Lex, I-I want to kiss you. Can I? Can you show me how?" Clark met Lex's eyes, absolute innocence and shyness radiating from his face. "Please?" 

"You son of a bitch." Instead of feeling pissed, Lex felt himself start to laugh. "Don't tell me you've been acting since I've known you." 

"No, just last night. You seemed to like having to show me how to do things." This time the blush was for real. "I thought if I seemed really nervous but willing, you'd be more likely to agree." 

"You corrupted my morals so you could have sex with me?" 

"Are you proud?" 

Lex smiled widely. "Extremely." 


End file.
